Oftentimes hot packs and cold packs as used to help soothe an individual's aches and pains. Or, massaging of the head, shoulders, feet, and other areas may be used (or hydrotherapy, massage of the lymph nodes, etc.). The present invention features a spa system for soothing an individual's feet, arms, head, shoulders, or other (and all) parts of his/her body (e.g., an “arm spa,” a “foot spa,” a “shoulder spa,” etc.). The system of the present invention has a dual temperature feature, allowing both hot and cold therapy to be applied at the same time. In some embodiments, a user can instantly change from hot to cold with the present invention. In some embodiments, a user can have one foot with varying hot temperatures and one foot with varying cold temperatures. In some embodiments, the maximum temperature of the system is about 105 degrees F. In some embodiments, the minimum temperature of the system is about 65 degrees F.
The system of the present invention helps promote health in all individuals including children and adults, particularly in senior citizens. In some embodiments, the system helps remove body toxins, improve circulation, remove toe fungus, relieve arthritis, soften skin, increase energy levels, improve liver and kidney functions, relieve stress, activate the immune system, help inflammatory conditions, help blood circulation in extremities, help with stiffness, sciatica, lumbago, and/or help with high blood pressure.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.